Power's Out
by Ragnarok999
Summary: The Power in the Fields Of Justice Barracks has gone out due to a flaming Xerath, this happening will push these four to limits they have never gone, or seen. (This is under Romance as there will be straight sex as well as gay, it is a full story.)


Power's Out

After a long match on the Fields Of Justice Garen couldn't feel more confident with himself. The cocky warrior finished 15-6-2 and couldn't help but brag.

"And did you see when Caitlynn used her net over the wall but my speed boost let me catch her," he exclaimed, "I can't believe I did so well against my counter too!" Rengar couldn't help but feel annoyed by the demacians enthusiasm, he barely did anything besides ult.

"I was pretty surprised you could go AD Carry, Jayce." Xin Zhao complimented.

"Well seeing you go support was pretty odd too!" He replied.

Rengar strolled across the male blue side changing room to his locker where he pulled it open, grabbed his clothes, and headed for the door to the Fields Of Justice main hall.

"Where are you headed so dirty like that Rengar?" Queried Jayce.

"I'm heading to the barracks where I can go to my den and clean up." Rengar replied. Each champion had their own specialized chambers to feel homey so they can rest and bathe there.

"Bad news though, the power is out because Xerath was angry when a summoner asked him to attempt AD Carry." Jayce put in.

"Why doesn't Kennen fix it though?" He questioned.

"He's been so busy ever since the Korean summoners made him huge." He added

"You could use the showers in here, unless you are afraid someone will find your small dick funny just like your small KD." Garen chuckled with Xin soon joining him in laughter.

"Do twenty four assists mean anything to people anymore?"

"Do you think we could get away with not using the showers Rengar?" Jayce asked.

"Are you guys serious, you are so scared to show yourselves to us? You guys make it so obvious that you guys are so small you can't even see yourselves!" Added Xin.

"I bet I'm longer than all of you, let's say we all have a look?" Garen asked

Garen walked to the center of the room and undid his belt and dropped his trousers. He then unlatched his shoulder armor, pulled it off, and removed his shirt. He stood alone in the center of the room with Rengar, Jayce, and Xin all watching him as he stood in nothing but his briefs and a bulge on the front. As Garen reached for his briefs Xin called to him to wait.

Xin walked next to Garen and unlatched his own armor which he then pulled off. He continued and undid his own belt, pulled his pants down, and stripped his shirt off. He had a slightly larger bulge.

"How about you Piltover?" Garen said.

"Unless you are too tiny." Added Xin.

Jayce unspun the lock to his jacket and removed it cautiously. He then pulled the latch from his belt and dropped his own pants. He stopped suddenly.

"Rengar how about you…" He shakily said.

"No Jayce, take off your shirt and then he will strip for us." Xin said, chuckling with Garen.

Jayce grabbed the trim of his shirt and lifted hastily, hoping Rengar would soon take the attention. Poor Jayce had not even the slightest bit of a bulge.

"Ha, now you, _cat._" Garen demanded.

"Can you guys please just take your showers, then Jayce can take his, then I'll go take mine. Besides, none of you want the smell of wet cat in there when you bathe right?" He debated.

"Do it _**cat,**_" Garen stated, "even that whiny four inch did it, why are you so scared? Scared to show you have even less?"

Rengar untied his shin guards and pulled them off, he continued by removing his gauntlets and unhooking his shoulder pads from his chest piece. He lifted the chest piece and stood there in only his warrior skirt.

"Take off the dress and show us your briefs!" Xin Demanded.

"I don't wear anything under my _dress_, Xin." He replied.

"Fine, I'll start us off." Garen stated.

Garen reached his left hand to the front of his briefs, his right to the back, and slid them along the inside and pulled down. He stood in the middle with his six and one third inch erect penis sticking straight out towards Jayce.

"Now you Jayce," Garen commented, "it even points to you."

"But demacians are always first, right Xin?" Jayce smirked.

"Smartass… Fine, I'll go now." Xin replied.

Xin reached to the flap in the front of his boxers and ripped them right in half, with his seven inch erection springing out.

"Wow dude, nice package, and very fancy way of display." Garen complimented.

"Your turn Piltover." Garen quickly added.

"Let's be reasonable here guys, I didn't do anything to you, why are you doing this to me?" Jayce questioned.

"Why wouldn't we, you are a rival city! Now get your fucking dick out!" Garen yelled.

"No, I won't do it." Jayce confidently stated.

"Come on Xin, looks like we have to _force_ him." Garen added.

"This is getting out of hand guys." Rengar pointed out. But it was too late, Garen already grabbed Jayce and lifted him to the air, legs flailing forward. Xin walked over and grabbed the flap of his boxers and ripped them in half.

Garen dropped Jayce and he lay there with a five and one half inch erection, but with a look of agony on his face.

"Look how small he is, poor baby." Garen laughed, and Xin joined him.

"Do we have to force you too _Mr. Kitten_?" Xin said. "Or will you _behave_."

"Wait, we should bet on his size, you first Xin." Garen stated.

"I say five inches." Xin replied.

"That much," Garen queried, "I say four!"

"How about you Piltover, what do you think he is?" Asked Xin.

"I-I don't know, eight?" Jayce commented as he stood up.

"Ha! As if the _cat_ could be anything more than me!" Xin yelled.

"I can make this even better," Garen stated, "the person who is furthest from right has to suck his dick."

"Yeah! Have fun Piltover!" Xin commented.

"Do it Rengar, are you_ scared_?" Garen laughed.

"Well if I must." Rengar ended.

He reached under his skirt and started untying something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xin asked.

"I strap my genitals to my skirt so that they won't hang down past it." Rengar replied.

"Past it?" Xin asked confusedly.

Rengar finally finished untying the loop and his skirt instantly flew up, the front of it lay on top of his erection like a long tent that didn't go nearly as far as its pole.

"What the fuck," Garen said, "How long is that!"

Rengar reached for his belt and undid it, his skirt fell to the floor and he stood there with a massive erection, far larger than all the others.

"Thirteen inches exactly," Rengar replied, "now you understand why I don't like showing it to people."

"Is that even remotely possible? Like how is it so fucking long," Garen asked.

"What the hell!" Xin yelled.

"While you are at it, do you want to suck it?" Jayce asked.

"What did you say Piltover?" Garen threatened.

"You guys made a bet that whoever was most wrong has to suck his dick, and you agreed to said bet," Jayce continued, "and guess who said four inches."

"Fuck that." Garen replied.

Rengar decided to take action, he jumped forward and grabbed Garen, threw him to the ground, grabbed his head and slid his penis up to Garen's twitching mouth. "Here you go, _cocksucker_."

Thank you guys so much for reading this, it means a lot and finally there is a writing piece that meets my fetish of being naked in front of friends, which there is never any of. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you want I can update this to be longer than just Rengar saying a pun. If you guys decide you want more, I will be including scenes of sex and definitely more Rengar D. Not just Gay Sex though.

~Ragnarok999


End file.
